


Gentle Antidote- A fan comic

by p0cketw0tch



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0cketw0tch/pseuds/p0cketw0tch
Summary: A fan comic of the beginning of x_los' Gentle AntidoteAt twenty-one, Harriet Vane gets her Name. It's rather longer than she expected.
Relationships: Harriet Vane/Peter Wimsey
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	Gentle Antidote- A fan comic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_los](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gentle Antidote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802470) by [x_los](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/pseuds/x_los). 



**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr but i'm incompetent and tumblr is terrible so it looks all fuzzy and janky there


End file.
